Clan:Redux
Redux is an active Runescape clan, currently ranked #906 overall in experience gained through its members and has achieved a tier 7 clan citadel. The home world of Redux is World 100, and classifies itself as an easy-going community clan. It is lead by Runescape player and American actor Zayd Jaber and a corps of 15 other administrators. Founding Zayd Jaber was once part of a clan known as "Blazing Gods." It was a clan forged by the bond of players who had known each other for many years. Zayd was part of these players even during the times when friends chats were used as clan chats. He was extremely close friends with their leader xBlazingGodx for several years, and was an Organiser in the clan, the highest rank besides the leader himself at the time. However, due to xBlazingGodx becoming more frequently inactive due to schooling, Blazing Gods began to die out. Akihisa-Kun took notice but at his rank did not have the ability to revitalize the clan at his rank. After devising a plan to create his own clan instead of taking charge of Blazing Gods for various reasons, Zayd consulted with his friend and leader of the clan and was given a green light to branch off and found a brand new clan, one that would remain active and attain glory. On May 10th 2012, 5 members from Blazing Gods were taken to help found the clan. Zayd Jaber himself, Tamar TheGod, NoWhammyStop, The Sifu , and after being given full support to take the reigns of the future of the clan, xBlazingGodx nobly stepped down and away from Blazing Gods to become the 5th founder of the new clan. After over 2 hours of deliberation, a name was decided upon. The clan was to be called "Redux." Redux is a word derrived from Latin, meaning revitalized, brought back or reborn. A fitting name for the situation in which it was founded, they decided. Since that day, the original founders have come and gone, but Redux continues to thrive as a clan carrying a legacy and a bright future, all while Zayd sits atop as leader to ensure the forward progress. 2012 2012 was the first year of existence for Redux and was trying for the clan as a whole. However, Redux managed to survive and even thrive throughout the introduction of things such as the Evolution of Combat and the Bot Nuke. May 10th - Clan founded December 25th - It was a Christmas miracle as Redux achieved it's first billion total clan xp. 2013 2013 starts off with a bang for Redux and ends the same way. The clan cuts many of its inactive members in concession for a more active and welcoming community and a corps of members to help at the clan's citadel. Redux even survives the introduction of Runescape 3. March 23rd - Redux achieves a citadel tier of 6 May 10th - Redux celebrates its 1 year anniversary December 1st - Redux rejoices as nearly a full year of hard work pays off when the clan earns a tier 7 citadel 17th - The Runescape Clans Wiki makes Redux the Featured Clan of December on its homepage. 2014 February 14th - The Valentine's Rebellion. An uprising occurs within Redux. Many of the clan's highest ranking members create chaos for the clan in an effort to take control. Their efforts are stopped promptly by those members still loyal to Redux and the traitors are forced into exile, where they eventually form their own clan out of selfish desire for power. While they tried deranking and kicking members with high xp in Redux, the rebels failed to put a dent in the clan's community or citadel, thus securing victory for Redux as a whole. March 14th - A month later, Redux, through its trials, finds itself stronger than ever before. The bonds between members become stronger and the clan begins to grow and flourish with the help of friends, and quality members over quantity of members. Capping is made non-mandatory, yet the citadel continues to grow past tier 7. Redux also takes on the motto "A clan of us, by us, and for us. Keep the peace and it will keep you!" May 10th - Redux rejoices as it celebrates its 2nd anniversary! The clan takes on a very strong supportive persona and begins to recruit only friends and those who seem to be overall friendly in Runescape. It also restructures its clan motto into "Of us, by us, and for us. Here for each other. Every sister,every brother." The motto represents how the clan is comprised of friends and how friends have gathered in Redux for no other reason then to be able to have each others company and have fun. As it should be. Gallery Redux Member.png|A Redux clan member with the Redux clan cloak equipped Redux Vex.png|The trophy vexillum of Redux Redux Logo.jpg|The custom logo of Redux as seen on the clan's Facebook page until December 1, 2013 Redux Logo Gold.png|The Redux logo as seen on Facebook after achieving a tier 7 citadel Redux Banner.png|The timeline banner used on Redux's Facebook page Redux Country Flag.jpg|An alternate clan flag made by Zayd Jaber to represent the "Kingdom of Redux" Redux Avatar.png|The primary avatar used by Redux Trivia *A majority of members of Redux enjoy Runescape's lore and seem to be primarily Zarosian, although there are others alligned with other factions. *The gold trim around the motif of Redux was originally white like the clan symbols, but was changed to celebrate the clan achieving a tier 7 citadel on December 1, 2013. External links Redux clan home Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Citadel Clan Category:Social Category:Community Category:Pvm Clans Category:Skilling Clans Category:Active Clan